glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Alcray
=Details= Home to the psychic alien life forms known as Crayboth, Alcray offers a unique sporian surface with occasional water hazards. A prime hunting ground for Rechlen and Aves over the years. Also been known for being a testing grounds for experimental equipment. =Story= Rechlen and Aves Photo Real Guide Excerpt "As always, choosing the right rig means the difference between success and failure. Due to the "Sporebog" environment of planet Alcray, the Nava and the Big Wheel are logical choices. The Crayboth can move at very high speeds by using their limbs to hurl themselves in any direction. The fact that they can dive through the soft walls of their nests also gives them an advantage when being pursued. The Nava is able to keep up with the speed of the Crayboth and follow where the sneaky creatures go." Reflex Suit Compact "Used for cleaning up Crayboth infestations on Planet Alcray's mining sites, the Reflex Suit Compact can completely encase the operator for added protection. It has excellent climbing capabilities and can really take a beating. Parts can be swapped for quick repairs and unexpected situations."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/10/reflex-suit-compact.html Infrastructure "Glyaxia Command Block Base, located just above the Planet Alcray, where a crew of Glyans steadily work away on a specialized Crayhunter Capture Skiff..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/infrastructure.html Glyaxia II: Escape From Block Base Impenetrable to nearly all invaders who dare plunder her secrets, the Sporian planet Alcray now faces the growing dominion of Glyaxia Command... After detecting unusually high levels of subterranean activity beneath the living surface of Alcray from their orbiting Block Base, Glyaxia Command mobilizes a specialized team of Crayhunters to abduct a recently sighted set of rare twin Crayboth... Flying high above the sporian surface of Alcray, a Glyaxia Command Heavy Armored Rig spots the pair of special Crayboth walking around. Gryganull & Grellanym are quickly caught within its beam and pulled aboard before they know what is happening. Coasting along the outer hemisphere of Alcray is Glyaxia Command Block Base. Within the Experiments Room is teaming with activity. Rigs along the wall, Hub Set drones scurrying along, and any number of Glyans and Protoclones preparing for the next orders to be given. Tale of the Super Crayboth "Long ago, we fled our homeworld of Odravunn, which is located deep within the Zorennor Rift, and found our way to the Glyos System, settling on the Sporian planet Alcray. Our former masters, the Voss, are considered to be one of the oldest species in the known systems, Zorennor or otherwise. The Villser were originally designed by the Voss to be the perfect hunters, capable of altering their base Villser forms to quickly adapt to any environment. Our masters, the Voss, created our race to serve as a psychic energy source and power stabilizer for our metamorphic counterparts, the Villser. Three Voss Biovessels followed us through the Zorennor Rift, in pursuit of our fugitive fleet. If not for a Villser insurrection aboard the Voss Command Biovessel, we would have never won our freedom. When we encountered the being known as the Gliporian during an altercation with two space trappers, our psychic analysis showed that its bio structure had been manipulated by the Voss. The Gliporian's metamorphic abilities and gelnos form greatly mirrored the original Villser core design. The Super Crayboth were engineered to combat the Villser, as well as the Voss. Axis technology must be used wisely, it holds a familiar dark power within. The true force to fear is the Gendrone known as Argen. We have foreseen a rising Gendrone Empire..." =References= Category:Planet